Almost
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Sequel to You're Not Her "Not a problem Mai. Think of it as a thanks" "A thanks..?" "Yes. For accepting our help and turning your life around"


"That's the last of it Jou-chan" Bou-san chimes happily placing a box down on the floor of Mai's new apartment.

"Thanks so much Bou-san, Lin for your help. I really appreciate" Mai beams at them

"Don't thank us yet Mai" Lin warns before taking his leave with Monk

She sighs, how could she have forgotten that she still had to unpack.

"Might as well start" she mumbles as she hits play on her stereo and begins to dance around to Pistol Annies.

An obnoxiously loud banging on her front door startles her from her thoughts. She opens the door and to her surprise she is met with the face of her boss.

"Uh hi Naru" she says letting him in

"I've come to help" He says looking at the girl.

He took in mostly her appearence, how she had taken out the extensions, wore little to no make up and her t-shirt and jeans. This was a start, she had even adjusted her attitude, but was still prone to a few 'problems' here and there.

"Where do I start?" He asks

"Uhh... the kitchen, I'll finish in here" She points him in the direction of the kitchen.

She turns back to placing her ornament around her living room and singing a long to 'Hush, Hush'.

They were done a mere five hours later, both fell in exhaustion onto her couch, clutching cups of tea and basking in the light of the sun that was still seeping in her window as dusk rolls around.

"Thanks for the help Naru" She murmers studying her nails

"Not a problem Mai. Think of it as a thanks"

"A thanks..?"

"Yes. For accepting our help and turning your life around"

Her breath catches, she was THAT bad before? Whoa...

There was always one thing she could, would never forget and forever regret.

"Hey Naru?"

"Hmm" His eyes were closed as he leans further back into her plush couch

"I er... I... I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you...?"

"Is that so?" He smirks "Then why does it sound like a question?''

She blushes, she couldn't tell him that. No way, that's just something you do not discuss with your boss. Unless they were female... or gay... or a best friend. But definately not Naru.

"Uh... It doesn't"

"Okay Mai... Is there anything you need before I go?" He offers heaving himself off the couch gracefully.

"Ah.. No and besides if I do I'll just knock on the door" She jokes

He nods before exiting. She sighs as she closes the door, shutting off her music and curling up on the couch. She felt empty, uncomfortable and lonely. She was so at home in her old apartment, that this new place (Curtesy of Naru) seemed too cold. She sighs as her mind wanders through past memories

FLASHBACK

_"Mai are you a virgin?" Caroline shrieks laughing drunkenly_

_She blushes but nods_

_"Aww that's so cute! We have just the person to sort that out" Holly replies gesturing madly_

_"I don't want to sort it out though" Mai murmers, she had promised herself that THAT part of herself would go to someone who actually deserved it. _

_"Pfft! Mai you're too cute!" Holly shouts_

_"Oi Keiichi, c'mere" Caroline calls_

_A tall, well built man walks forward, a cup and a bong in hand._

_"What?"_

_"Take Mai, she's still an innocent" Holly snarls_

_He doesn't argue, taking Mai's hand and leading her away to a more secluded area he hands her the bong._

_"Trust me, for a first timer you'll want to be high or drunk cause I'm anything but gentle" He murmers darkly_

_She nods, taking it and taking a hit before skulling down the cup of vodka feeling it all go to her head quicker than usual._

_She remembers pain, a lot of pain. A kind of tearing sensation that was soon numbed by her consumptions and she could no longer register her current situation._

END FLASHBACK

She curls even tighter to herself, warm tears trickling down her cheeks as she tries to keep a hold of her sobs, knowing that if she were to cry too loudly Naru's keen sense of hearing would definately cause him to show up on her doorstep.

The next morning she arrived at the office twenty minutes before she was due. Lin and Naru both looked at her, shock very evident on their faces. She blushes before wordlessly making her way to the kitchenette to make tea.

"Mai what's wrong?" Naru's voice asks her

She was too lost to react so she continues on with her activity but the placement of two firm hands on her shoulders knocks her back to the present. Looking up she locks eyes with her boss.

"Oh hey Naru" She mumbles

"What's bothering you Mai?'' He stares at her

"Nothing I'm fine, just zoned out" She laughs nervously

He eyes her suspiciously before taking the cup she had held out to him.

"Mai you know I care about you right?"

"The past few weeks has proven that to me"

"So if you know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. So is Lin, Monk and everyone else from SPR"

Tears prick her eyes, she feels it build up inside her too fast for her to block it out and close the gates. Her knees give out and soon she finds herself kneeling on the floor with Naru's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry Naru, I didn't realise till it was too late to stop."

He sits down and plants her in his lap, rocking back and forth trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Tell me Mai" He whispers

"I can't... It's terrible. I feel so digusting. Like no matter how many times I shower and scrub I'll never be clean. I c-can't be who I was" She sobs

"Of course you can Mai, but no one is forcing you to go fully back to how you were. Just certain aspecks of what you were"

"No. I'll never be your Mai again. I can't be innocent anymore Naru, I just can't"

His eyes widen, but go unnoticed by the beautiful mess of a girl he now grips in his arms.

"Mai, no one mentioned your innocence" He mumbles

"I know! But it's the only thing that's really haunting me. I didn't mind caving in when they pressured me to drink or smoke but.. but when they pressured me to go with him."

"Shh... Mai you don't have to tell me anymore" He was seething

"It's not fair, everyone I had dated didn't get in my pants. I was saving it, for the right person... For you" She pulls back, wipes her eyes

Standing up she sets about making another pot of tea, ignoring the now still form of Naru who was still situated on the floor. She hands him his tea before making her way to Lin's office, knocking softly.

"Come in"

"Here you go Lin, sorry it took so long"

"Not a problem Mai, welcome back by the way"

"Thanks Lin" She beams at him

She exits only to find Naru sitting atop her desk watching her. She sighs walking forward and taking a seat on her desk chair.

"They're engaged you know?"

"Who are?"

"Lin and Madoka"

"What?!"

"Mhmm"

"And no one thought to tell me?"

"We were busy trying to get you back"

His words felt like a slap in the face. He turns to her, now fully aware of how his words had sounded, he leans forward and locks eyes with her.

"Sorry Mai that came out wrong"

"No.. It's fine really."

"And about the other bombshell you dropped, I promise you, when the time is right you'll get to have that first time you wanted"

A blush adorns her features as he saunters back to his office. She sighs happily, at least their kind of, sort of romance is unaffected by all that's gone on.


End file.
